Just Breathe
by Holden Skye Riley
Summary: What do you when you realize your head over heels in love with your best friend? For Lizzie McGuire, the answer is not so easy...G/L Fluff...R


Author: BayLeigh Colby Ford  
  
Title: Just Breathe....  
  
Genre: Romance....Lizzie McGuire  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Realizing your madly, head over heals in love with your best friend? No Good. Realizing you have no idea what to do? Terrifying...L/G Fluffyness..a one shot standalone??  
  
READ AND REVIEW !!!!!  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
Just Breathe....  
  
Thank you ? Thank you. I gain all my courage to kiss the boy and he says Thank you....  
  
Lizzie McGuire was annoyed. Really annoyed....sitting on the airplane home from their dream trip to the Eternal City   
  
of Rome, Gordo's head on her shoulder in a deep slumber, his mass of curls smelling like fresh shampoo and his long  
  
lashes over his closed bright perfect blue eyes, his full lips closed, his face in complete content....Lizzie was annoyed  
  
And Terrified.  
  
Because this trip, Paulo, Isabella..  
  
**FLASHBACK***  
  
It was after the performance and see was standing, waiting  
  
"Lizzie"  
  
It was Isabella, Isabella who was lied to, like her. It was Paulo who was the fake, the liar, trying to bring Lizzie and   
  
Isabella down with him. Isabella who could sing and Paulo who was the fake. Why didnt she see why this? Why  
  
did she risk Gordo, Gordo her best friend, who meant everything, wait everything- to her, for him, making her  
  
feel so dumb and insignificant, like the worst best friend ever.  
  
"Isabella....thank you so much for..well...for..letting..giving ..I"  
  
She smiled "Your welcome...your friend, David, is umm..how to you say....loyal to you...very much . Much better then I thought Paulo would be"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"Im so sorry. I believed him"  
  
"Hey..Paulo is joke at the fooling..making himself look good and everyone else bad.....it is not your fault. But you  
  
are good, you should sing. My record company is willing to give you a contract. What do you say?"  
  
She wanted to say yes, and then she realized she would be away from her parents, Matt, Randa, her friends.  
  
Gordo...knowing that she may be away from him...seeing those eyes everyday would be too much. Wait, when did  
  
she suddenly base life changing decisions on Gordo?  
  
She saw him on the other side of the stage, watching some UK band perform, till he realized he was being watched  
  
looked over and smiled at her. She felt her heart jump.  
  
Since now.  
  
" I cant"  
  
"I see", she said with smile looking at her, then Gordo.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing wrong with being in love, Lizzie, nothing at all, especially.... Just Breathe Lizzie..Take a chance before it is   
  
too late", she then cast another knowing look at Gordo and left.  
  
*****End FLASHBACK*****  
  
Thank you...didnt he....I mean...thinking he didnt made tears suddnely leap to her eyes.  
  
God, she though, this was silly....it wasnt this important.  
  
But the thing was, it was. This meant everything, cause she may of be young, but this was love, she felt in her bones  
  
in her heart, in her body. Every fiber told her Gordo was it...that she would never love anyone has much as she loved  
  
him, and it terrified her. She wanted to ran and hide. She shouldnt feel like this now.  
  
She couldnt tell him. He was a guy, problaby wanting to date other girls....no.  
  
She was too confused and tired. Suddenly Gordo moved and his head was off her shoulder. She took the chance and   
  
rested her head on his shoulder, Gordo still in a deep sleep, put his arm around her and she snuggled closer, one  
  
of her hands on his chest.  
  
This was right, was the last coherent thought as she drifted into a deep dreamless sleep.  
  
********2 DAYS LATER.....McGUIRE HOUSE*****  
  
It was a boring summer day. Miranda was still in Mexico City, Matt was still a pest and she was still in love with  
  
David Gordon.  
  
Darn it.  
  
He was coming over and Lizzie spent an hour deciding what to wear. I mean what do you wear when your going to  
  
tell a boy you loved him? She finally settled on a demim skirt and a pink tank top, pink scandals and her hair in soft  
  
curls. She needed to look pretty.  
  
She needed to look beautiful.  
  
RING RING  
  
Thank god her parents were working, Matt at Melina's house.  
  
She started to ran to the door, then turned to walking fast.  
  
"Hey Gordo"  
  
"Hey, you have any food ?," he said as he walked right in. He looked the same....usual khakis and a Blue polo shirt  
  
hair its usual mass of tangled curls, usual wonderful blue eyes....usual Gordo.  
  
She walked to the kitchen and found Gordo sitting at her table with a stack of cookies and milk, when she walked   
  
his face lit up at her....god she loved his smile.  
  
Suddenly, she felt her composure go, tears started to shed and she felt her lips tremble, Gordo seeing the sudden   
  
change , lost the smile and his eyes filled with panic and raced up to her and wrapped her in a bear hug. Lizzie   
  
suddenly felt her chin being lifted , and was then looking in Gordo bright cerulean blue eyes and saw confusion  
  
and fear.....god..what should she...  
  
"hey," he said softly "Whats wrong?   
  
This was her chance..Just breathe Lizzie Take a chance she heard Isabella say..she could kiss him and see or just walk   
  
away... Lizzie McGuire then did the bravest thing  
  
she even did....she kissed him......it was soft and sweet and wonderful and perfect....when they broke...he just   
  
looked at her and they kissed again......this one full of passion and pent up love...4 years in the making....and it   
  
lasted...her hands were in his mass of dark curls and his hands were on the small of her back moving up and down.  
  
When it ended he looked at her .  
  
"Lizzie...what?"  
  
"I love you...i have loved you forever....Paulo made realize it and Isabella just made it real....I love you so much"  
  
The shock on his face made her laugh and kissed hm again....  
  
"I love you too Liz..."  
  
and with that Elizabeth McGuire and David Gordon became everything to eachother, as if thery werent already.  
  
................................................................3 YEARS LATER....................................................................  
  
3 years of the best years of there lives.....Sitting on beach 2 days after Gordo- wait Davids Birthday...Lizzie or Liz  
  
leaning on his chest, back facing the water....his head on her shoulder...holding hands in complete contentmeant   
  
waiting till Sept till they were off to NYU AND Miranda till Fashion Institute of NY..both grown and changed. Gordo,   
  
now taller and more built, hair still a mass of curls, still wonderful blue eyes an Lizzie still a amazing blonde that David  
  
couldnt believe he had..and still in love.  
  
They had broken up twice, each because of eachother's silly pride, but found their way back to eachother.  
  
"Hey..I love you.."  
  
"love you too"  
  
"Its perfect here, Gordo"  
  
"Yea babe.....perfect it is"  
  
Lizzie McGuire then counted her stars on her luck and closed her eyes listened to the ocean and Gordo heart  
  
which was so fine tuned to hers.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
AN: So what do you all think....I hope you like..It is a planned standalone because I plan to write a Buffy story but if you like it and its reviewed I may write some more....just let me know....I really hope you all liked it..  
  
Love  
  
**BayC** 


End file.
